Summer Heat
by Ltscw
Summary: What happens when you meet the man of your dreams at a summer camp that you never wanted to go to in the first place? A lot! Especially when it involves not only a blooming relationship with him, but a very heated one with one of her best friends at the same time!


It was another warm summer day, and here I was laying on a bunk bed, in a cabin, at a camp that my mother insisted I go to since she was gone for the entire summer on business. Which totally sucked but what can a sixteen year old like me do? Luckily I had managed to convince my friends Taylor and Kelsi to come along. They tried to insist that I bring the infamous Sharpay Evans along also but if it had anything to do with dirt or being close to it, then it was definitely a no go. Especially when she found out that none of the cabins had private showers or baths. Just the common ones everyone had to share. "Well…here's to the start of summer."

"Quit complaining will you?" my friend responded looking down at me from her bunk. "At least you have us with you this summer."

"Yeah, thanks Tay." I giggled. "I did need that or else I wouldn't have survived being by myself."

"It wouldn't have been so bad if you would let yourself get a boyfriend."

"Don't you dare drag Ryan into this…" I sighed. Ryan was Sharpay's twin brother and has had a crush on me ever since we met back in middle school. He's good looking and has a great personality, but I see him as more of a brother than I would boyfriend material. I think that's why I keep pushing Kelsi towards him. I know how much she liked him anyway since they both work together in the drama department and had way more in common than me and him did. "You know I see him more as a brother than anything else."

"Yeah yeah…" she sighed. "I just hope Chad can hold out with me being gone."

"Knowing you two…" I giggled. "you'll be talking everyday on the phone."

"If he isn't feeding his face first."

"True."

* * *

The campsite us girls were spending at was one of those wilderness camps where they had hiking trails, outdoor activities, and nature lessons. We also had sports like volleyball, biking, swimming at the lake, boating…well…I'm sure you catch my drift by now. They also had craft lessons down at the main lodge scheduled for everyone to participate in. Not that I wanted to anyway since I would rather lay in bed and read instead but that was just how it was. Lunch was in the main lodge also along with dinner and breakfast since the counselors wanted to promote 'unity' with everyone. Which I though was a lot of bull but it was whatever. Anyway it was the second day and I decided to take a little walk since I had no activities planned for the afternoon. It was already hot, humid, and sticky which made outdoor activities almost unbearable. "Jeez…I should have grabbed my swimsuit and gone for a swim…"

"Why don't you?" a male voice said coming in from my left. I turned towards that direction and smiled when I saw the counselor next to me. Standing there in a white short sleeved shirt, kahki beige shorts, and tennis shoes, he was the epitome of a camp counselor. But I had to gasp a bit when I noticed his muscular build, that shaggy messy hair and…oh those eyes…they were as blue as the sea and just as deep. "It's a nice day for taking a dip in the water."

"Oh…umm…yeah…I guess it is." I admitted blushing a bit. "Sorry sir."

"What are you apologizing for? I was just agreeing with you."

"Yeah that's true." I giggled out blushing. "I'm Gabriella by the way."

"I'm Troy. Troy Bolton. One of the counselors here for the summer. But some call me Wildcat."

"That's odd. I go to a school where the mascot is the Wildcat."

"It's not…East High is it?"

"Yeah it is. Albuquerque, New Mexico."

"Wow, small world!" he laughed out. Wow…even his laughing and smile were addicting. "That was my high school!"

"Well it's a small world indeed. I'll be a junior this coming fall."

"I'm a sophomore in college myself. I had nothing going on this summer until I saw a bulletin in the main hall at my dorm. So I figured I would check it out. If I like it enough I plan on coming back next year."

"Sounds fair enough. Hey, care to take that dip with me for the fun of it?"

"Wish I could. I'm scheduled to run some afternoon activities. Perhaps we'll meet some other time."

"I'll hold you to that Troy. See you later!" I said jogging off back towards my cabin.

"Bye Gabriella!"

* * *

That night after taking that afternoon swim that he had suggested, I couldn't get Troy out of my mind for the life of me. I mean…he was cute as hell…handsome beyond belief…gorgeous…sexy…"God damn it! I can't be like this!"

"What's wrong Gabi?"

"AH! Kelsi! Don't scare me like that! You know I hate it when people walk up on me!"

"Sorry!" she giggled while sitting down next to me. "It's hard not to when you're so quiet."

"Yeah I guess. So what's up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What's up with your hollering?"

"Just a lot on my mind Kels. Don't worry about it."

"No problem. Anyway the campfire is about to start soon. Want to head down there with me?"

"Sure. Maybe it'll help clear my mind a bit."

"With the way you're sounding, I think you could use it."

"Oh thanks!" I giggled while following her out.

* * *

I didn't see Troy at the campfire when we got there, nor did I see him ever show up. That kind of upset me but in a way I did find myself breathing a sigh of relief as well. I mean nothing against the guy but when you find yourself getting hot for a guy after just the first meeting, that's usually a sign of trouble for me.

But I did end up having a good time as we went back and forth with first day introductions, told stories, and snacked upon piles and piles of smores. With a girl like me trying to watch her figure you would think I would have avoided any kind of sweets, but when you got something that's ooey, gooey, and chocolaty like that, there's just no way I could have said no! Of course there was something else that ended up happening that I couldn't have said no to either…

Now we have shared cabins, three for the boys, three for the girls. Then the counselors had their own cabins as did the camp staff. For the girls there were sixteen per cabin, which meant eight bunk beds, a small living area where we had a few amenities, and shared shower and bathroom facilities. Then there was the main hall where our breakfast, lunches, and dinners were served. One could say it was just a cafeteria, but it was what it was. As long as I was able to eat that was all I was worried about.

Anyway back to the story. After the first campfire of the summer, we all had to turn in for the night. Tay was above me, Kelsi to my right. All the beds were separated by about two feet with a small night table between each one. Our belongings were kept in trunks at the front of the beds. After lights were out most of the girls fell asleep rather quickly. Even Taylor who has always been a sound sleeper no matter where she was. I was just about to fall asleep myself when I starting hearing moaning coming from Kelsi. Now I wasn't sure if she was having a bad dream, couldn't get comfortable, or what but I decided to look anyway to be sure everything was alright.

What got me when I saw her through the darkness was her kind of squirming around, her hands under the blanket as she arched her back. I could also see she was gasping a bit. Now in my teenage mind that just didn't seem normal. "Kelsi! Kelsi!" I whispered quietly. "Are you alright?!"

"Oh god, Gabriella!" she gasped out quietly. "I'm sorry! Did I wake you?"

"No." I whispered back. "I wasn't asleep yet. But are you okay? You were making some weird noises over there."

"I apologize. I was…well…"

"Well what? You know you can tell me girlfriend."

"Horny." she quickly admitted. Hold on, did she just admit that she was horny?! Last time I heard that word was at health class! But the teacher only said it as a joke but it still got everyone laughing. "I just can't help it sometimes. I just get turned on so I learned how to pleasure myself to keep my urges down."

"That's umm…interesting." I responded. But now I was curious. Sure, me and my mom have had 'the talk' once or twice, but I never expected to run into this situation. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Pleasure yourself?"

"Can I come over to your bed?" I'm not sure why but I quietly said yes to her and she dashed over to my bed getting under the covers with me. "Are you sure you want me to show you?"

"Yeah." I then said nervously. Not sure why but I was now starting to get this tingling feeling between my legs and didn't know what to expect. "What do I do?"

"Me." she whispered. I nodded and let her take my right hand under the blanket and slowly tracing down her stomach she slipped our hands under her shorts. I probably should have stopped myself right there and then when I felt a total lack of underwear. I knew I wasn't a lesbian, or bisexual to my current knowledge, but pure curiosity got the best of me and I just couldn't stop myself. So once I felt us go past her, from what I could tell, well trimmed pubic hairs, I heard her moan when she pressed my fingers against her clit. And then a bit farther down so I was now rubbing her, my middle finger nearly slipping into her. "Wow…you're so wet down there."

"Yeah." she moaned letting me take control as her hand left mine. I thought she would use her hand to guide me but didn't. She only told me what to do so I did as she said, using my fingers and hand to tease her. Trying to build things up I decided to surprise her by slipping my middle finger into her gently, causing her to gasp. "Oh god that feels good…" she then moaned.

I could only nod smiling and continued making love to her like that, her smiling up at me as I looked down at her. "I'm glad you like it. I just hope it doesn't hurt you."

"Not at all." she whispered leaning up and stealing a quick kiss from my lips. I just giggled leaning down and kissing her back and I had to admit, it felt nice. Not what I was expecting from my first kiss, but it was only experimenting right? "Oh god Gabriella…"

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No. I'm about to orgasm." she moaned bucking against my finger. I nodded and tried helping her out by going a bit faster to make it better for her. She gasped and covered her mouth when I felt her muscles clamp tight against my finger and some hot liquid leak out and over my hand. "Kelsi…is this?"

"Yeah, it is." I heard her whisper innocently through her panting. "Sorry but I tend to cum a bit when this happens."

"It's alright. Perfectly natural." I said smiling as I pulled my hand out of her shorts while reaching for a tissue. "I just never expected to have this happen."

"Sorry. I didn't expect you to but I do appreciate the help." I nodded as she straightened herself up a bit. But now I felt like I needed some kind of relief so before she got back up I leaned down and kissed her again, this time more passionately. "Gabriella," she whispered. "We can't!"

"Just this one time. You got me curious now so please?"

"Well…just this once okay?" she giggled smiling. I nodded and without warning took off my training bra, which is what I usually wore on hot summer nights. "Hey! You don't have to undress or get naked!"

"I want to. I'm hot anyway." she only nodded as I felt her nervously but gently lick and kiss the nipples of my breasts, making me moan out. Hold on, did that come out of me?! She was really turning me on! Laying me down she quickly got rid of my blanket as I took off my shorts and panties, leaving me completely naked to her. "I'm nervous, but excited." I then whispered.

"Me too." she whispered back. But I was shocked when I saw her strip down naked as well as a way to make me feel more comfortable. And I had to admit she was cute and sexy at the same time! But when I felt her spread my legs open, exposing my virginity to her, I got even more excited. I know this wasn't going to take anything from me, but the thought of me making love to another girl, let alone one of my best friends, was going to be a new experience. Watching I saw her first kiss her way up my thighs, making me lay my head back against my pillows and arch into her as she got closer and closer to my now aching wet entrance. "You ready?"

"Yeah." I whispered with a gasp. Nodding she kissed my vaginal lips first in an effort to tease me. Which was obviously working! Feeling her open me slightly with her fingers I arched back again when I felt a lick to my clit. I think she took that as her sign and went at me wildly as I gripped the sheets of my bed into my fists, my body bucking into her ministrations. I then felt a slender finger enter and begin thrusting into me and several minutes later that drove me over the edge as I experienced the first orgasm of my life, my cum flowing into her mouth as I attempted to calm down and relax my now sweaty body. "Wow Kelsi…"

"I know. I came too." she giggled. "I was fingering myself as I was making love to you."

"You do this very often?" I asked as she crawled up and kissed me softly.

"Not very. Maybe once, twice a month. Depends on the day really."

"Well if you do again, let me know. I want to be with you."

"Really?" She asked smiling.  
"Oh yeah." I responded kissing her again. "This definitely isn't going to be a one time thing."

"If that's a challenge then game on."

"Game on it is. But we better get to sleep. We got a busy day tomorrow."

"Right." she responded but when I felt her slip a finger back into me, I smirked doing the same back and we ended up making love one more time before finally getting any sleep.

* * *

The next morning my mind was going a million miles an hour because I never would have thought I would have had sex until I was either eighteen or married. But here me and Kelsi were, blushing and smiling at each other every time we either passed or saw one another throughout the days activities. And the feeling between my legs, even with still being a virgin, was still there and tingling the entire time. But for the most part I was just glad we kept quiet and didn't wake anyone up! If we did, I'm sure it would have been the end of us and our camping trip! And after a night of passion like that, there's no way I would have wanted that to happen.

Anyway my last activity for the day before dinner was canoeing, which I took since it sounded easy and was a way to relax to enjoy nature. Oh, that reminds me! I had noticed that since making love to Kelsi, I started to look at nature a whole new way. Not sure why or how, but everything looked more vivid, colorful, and noticeable. It really changed my way of thinking! But again it completely threw me for a loop when he came into view. "Okay gang listen up!"

"There's that hot instructor!" I heard one of the other girls in my group say giggling to her other friend.

"Is that the one you're going to try getting with?"

"The one and only." she smirked whispering. Excuse me but if anyone was going to be with him, I was going to be sure it was going to be me. I saw him first! "My plan is to have my way with him before this summer camp is over!"

"You are so naughty!" her friend giggled. I just let out a confident smirk and looked back to Troy. If anyone was going to have that boy toy it was going to be me. "Okay everyone, here is how this is going to work! We will be canoeing up river two miles, turning around, and canoeing back. Before we canoe back we will be having a picnic dinner which is pre-set and will be waiting for us! Once we eat, make sure you have everything before we head back. I have already taken the liberty of assigning you partners! So since there is twelve of us altogether it will be two per canoe. Here are your partners!" As he got to reading off the list, I could hear the groans and awws of the girls who didn't get to be with him, and I thought for sure I wasn't going to be one of them when he said "And for the last pair, me and Gabriella Montez!"

"Why her?!" I then heard the one girl who was talking about him earlier ask.

"Because I say so! If you have a problem with it, I have no problem with sending you directly back to your cabin for the rest of the evening! Got anything else to add to your complaint?"

"No sir…" she responded shyly. I smirked victoriously. Guess she wasn't as confident as I first thought.

"Good! Now everyone get your life preservers on and let's hit the water!"

* * *

"Sorry about that Gabriella."

"About what?" I asked while we paddled down the river. I had to admit once we all got the hang of controlling them it was turning out to be a really enjoyable ride.

"About your teammates attitude. I've been getting that since most of you girls started here."

"Well you don't have to worry about me." I giggled. "I'm not that kind of girl."

"Good. I'm happy to hear that." he said smiling as I looked back at him. Wait, I made him happy about something?! Oh god, there goes my heart racing already! "You're the first to say that."

"Well I'm glad I did." I admitted. "I didn't want you nervous around me."

"If anything, I'm actually really comfortable with you." Okay now I'm blushing like a mad woman up here! I'm just trying to have a normal conversation and he's saying all the right things to a girl! Why can't I ever get anyone like this in high school?! "I hope you're okay with me saying that."

"Of course I am!" I said proudly. "Now let's try to keep this boat on the straight and narrow so we can eat! I'm starving!"

"Roger that partner!" he laughed.

* * *

At the picnic I decided to keep my distance from Troy just a bit so I didn't get any bad stares or mojo from the other girls. But I did group up with a few of the other campers and we ended up having a pretty good time with a lot of laughs so in a way, that made my night. But I would still steal a glance here and there with Troy and I think he timed it perfectly because every time I looked his way, he was looking at me! I think I even caught him winking at me one time! If that was him trying to flirt with me it was definitely working!

* * *

It was a couple of weeks later and I found myself really enjoying the outdoors. There was even a camp choir I had joined for the heck of it! But talk about harmony! Though we had all just met, our conductor had us within tune in a few days. She was a real class act and when we messed up, she would always make some sort of joke at either one person or at all of us in good faith. That was something I could get used to compared to being and working with Ms. Darbus! Trying to make her happy was like trying to brick wall! And don't even get me started on her cell phone policy!

Anyway today was one of my 'no activities days' meaning I was pretty much given the day off to do whatever I want. Everyone got one at least one day a week depending on what kind of schedule you had. For me it was on Sundays, which I really liked as those were my lazy days to begin with. So all in all I lucked out on the scheduling end of things. Kelsi had hers on Saturdays she found out and was actually kind of bummed about it since she wanted days off with me. Taylor had hers on Tuesdays so we pretty much got split up on that end of things. But it was what it was. It at least let me sleep in on my favorite day so it was a win-win situation on my part. The only thing that sucked is that I still had to be up with everyone else if I wanted breakfast…

* * *

Since it was my free day I decided it was time to finally hit the beach. I had been wanting to since the day I got here after seeing how pristine the river was. So I slipped into a normal red bikini as I didn't want to bring anything too racy, a tank top, my jean shorts, some sandals, and headed out to get a much deserved tan.

When I got there, there were already about fifteen other campers and I couldn't say I could blame them! It had gotten hot and sticky the last few days so the beach was pretty active. Otherwise they had to limit some of the day activities and replace them with indoor ones so people at least had a chance to stay in cool, air conditioned conditions. But I wasn't about to let a little heat deter me. So once I had a small beach blanket laid out I got out of my shorts and tank top and laid out to get a little sun. "Well hey there Montez!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Troy!" I said smiling. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Day off so I decided to hit the beach myself. Figured I might as well since it may be one of my few chances to."

"I hear that. Well if you're comfortable with it, would you care to join me under this hot summer sun?"

"Don't mind if I do!"

After that, and much to my surprise, we ended up spending the rest of the day together. The more we talked, the more we found in common with each other. Though it hurt knowing he had to keep his limits due to him being a counselor and me still being a minor. But god I loved being by his side. And I knew that judging by the way things were progressing, it was going to be one hell of a summer.

* * *

By mid July, I found myself in the full swing of things and had gotten myself into as many camp activities as I could, including sports. Not sure how or why I talked myself into it, but I joined the volleyball team they had going and ended up really liking it. Plus it started giving me more toned legs and arms due to constantly being on the move. And seeing how my now crush even noticed that really encouraged me to keep it up.

Speaking of that, things with Kelsi after that one night have continued. We still only keep it to oral sex and fingering each other, but that's it. We've only been together a couple more times and might even keep it up once we return home but at this time we're not exactly sure about that. Reason being is because as soon as we get back, Ryan will be on me like a hot knife to butter and I'll end up having to fight him off and hopefully towards Kelsi since I want to see them get together. Taylor has no idea what's going on between me and her and we plan on keeping it that way. I knew that if she found out about our sexual activities that it would into a very heated, long, and drawn out conversation or argument. And I really didn't want that with one of my best friends.

The last place me and Kelsi had sex was actually outdoors during the middle of the night. We knew of a place that overlooked the river and had a flat boulder where we made love for at least a good couple of hours. And seeing her naked body above mine while under a starry, full moon sky made it one of the most romantic scenes I could have ever dreamed of. But it was also going to be the same place where me, Troy, and her were going to make for a very memorable night.

* * *

It was nearing the end of our summer camp with just three weeks left before we all had to pack up and head to our respective homes. Me and Troy were getting closer and closer to each other not only personality wise, but emotionally as well. Each time we were together now, we held each others hands when we were alone. We knew we liked each other though it hadn't been said yet because we knew we were going to be separating, but I think we were going to work things out since he was going to U of A to start off with for college, but had plans on transferring to Berkley once he felt ready. But I think he was, at least when I found out, that he was going to wait for me because by that time in the future, I had an inkling that we were going to be together.

It was around midnight again, two weeks before camp was going to end, and I had decided to take one last night out there by myself to think about how the entire summer had gone. I made a promise to myself to definitely come back next year and the year after before heading off to college in Stanford if I hopefully made it. But I had promised myself to get into the best college possible, and where I wanted to go had everything I was aiming for, basically that being pre-law. My second option was teaching but with that I wasn't really sure what grade level I would want to teach at. If anything knowing me, I probably would have went with either kindergarten or first grade since I really loved working with little kids.

In a couple of days I knew I had the fall volleyball game to play in, and it was the championship game. We were up against another summer camp that, from what I had heard, won the last three years straight. So that was making me a bundle of nerves as it was. But what I was going to miss most was "Troy…"

"Called my name?"

"DON'T DO THAT!" I instantly yelled. "Seriously! You have a way of scaring the heck out of me!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" He laughed sitting down next to me. "But when I saw you leaving your cabin when you should be sleeping, I had to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine." I said trying my hardest to calm down. "Just a lot on my mind."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Where do I start? My new friends, everything I've experienced, everything I'm going to miss about this place…"

"What else?"

"I can't say Troy." I said looking up and into the stars above me. "If I did it would cause too much of a rift that I don't think I can handle."

"Why not?"

"I can only give one hint." I then whispered but still not looking at his face. "It involves a first love that I know can't come to fruition."

"Do I know who this lucky guy might be?"

"Yeah, you just might. In fact, that person is closer than you think."

"He is?" I then heard him ask. Each time he answered me with yet another question, the harder it was trying to evade him. And I was really beginning to hate that. "Yeah, he is." I said getting up. "But I can't say who."

"Gabriella…" he said grabbing for my hand. I tried to dodge his advance and walk away but somehow he still managed to catch and make me spin around. That in turn had me clumsily fall over but not onto the hard rock. Instead when I opened my eyes there I was, laying on top of the guy who had stolen my heart the moment I had first seen him. "Troy…"

"No, don't say anything." he whispered. "I've been waiting to be alone with you almost all summer."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I responded with tears coming to my eyes. "I've been in love with you for almost half the summer."

"I was afraid to." I heard him whisper, his fingers gently wiping the tears going down my cheeks. "Our age differences…me in college…you still in high school…"

"Forget those." I giggled trying not to get overly emotional. "I just want to hear it. Do you really love me?"

"God yes Brie…so much." and that did it in for me. Tears still running down my face, heart racing, and wanting to feel his touch, I gave in and kissed him passionately, his arms wrapping around me tight as if he was afraid of losing me. But like I was going to let that happen. "Troy…"

"Yeah Brie?"

"I love you too." I whispered sitting up. Not knowing what was coming over me, or him for that matter, we deftly removed my shirt, revealing my petite breasts to the moonlight, my nipples not only hardening from the midnight air, but from the passion that was now growing within me. I needed him. Wanted him. And now lived for him. "Please…" I then whispered, feeling his growing erection growing within his shorts. "make love to me Troy."

"But Gabriella…we don't…"

"I don't care. I just need to feel you." I then saw him nod as I quickly helped him remove his shirt, then he sat up wrapping his arms around me so our chests were crushed together, his lips instantly locked upon mine for several moments. Then it was down my cheek and under my left ear where he found a spot that made me moan and groan, his hips grinding into mine. Then it was hot kisses down my neck, over my shoulders, and then down further as I leaned back a bit. He took that cue and attacked my breasts with fervor, biting and nipping on them, making sure he left his mark while teasing and sucking on my nipples. That made them harder than I had ever dreamed possible, but the electricity I felt between us was absolutely amazing.

Soon enough he had me laid down, the coolness of the rock below me tingling my skin and senses. But turning me on as I felt him tug down on my shorts and bikini underwear at the same time, exposing my nakedness to him for the very first time. "God you're beautiful Gabriella…"

"You're pretty handsome yourself." I whispered seductively as I traced a hand down my body. I then saw him smirk as he leaned down and began kissing up my legs as I used my one hand to go down and tease my clit. I moaned not only in pleasure, but in complete disbelief when I felt how wet I was. I then arched my hips towards him as I felt his hot breath against my thighs, inching closer to my growing need. "Troy…please…" I moaned. But I didn't even hear him answer but I think he knew what to do because I instantly felt his mouth upon my wetness, spreading me open with his tongue, teasing my clit and bringing it out of hiding. "Oh shit Troy!"

"Shh!" he whispered smirking up at me. "Don't want anyone to hear us!"

"Okay!" I moaned nodding. But trying to keep quiet became almost impossible when I came, my orgasm driving me to the brink of ecstasy. "Wow Troy…where did you..?"

"I have experience. Let's just leave it at that." I nodded as he got up and quickly shucked off his shorts and boxers, his manhood now in my full view. And judging by what I saw in health class, he was huge! "You ready Brie?"

"Yes." I responded softly. "Just be gentle. It's my first time."

"I promise I will." I nodded again as he laid on top of me, feeling as he brushed against my thighs, then up against my aching entrance begging to be filled. "Are you sure about this?"

"More than ever." I said leaning up and kissing him passionately. Once we broke off, I used one of my hands and gripped his member, guiding him into me. Gasping I had him stop once the head had slipped in as I instantly felt the pain that was going to ensue. But at the same time I was so wet that I took no time having him quickly take me. "Now Troy!"

With a quick nod he slammed home into me, my scream coming out as I felt a warm liquid ooze out of me. I knew what it was but it meant I was now a woman, a woman making love to her man. "You okay Brie?"

"Yeah." I said wincing a bit. "Just go slow okay?"

"Sure baby girl. I can do that." and he did just so. Once I was used to his girth he slowly made love to me, the pain getting less and less. The pleasure was getting greater and looking up into his eyes, and with his looking down into mine, we knew that we were going to be forever. "Oh Troy…it's starting to feel so good…"

"Yeah it is baby." he groaned. But what I didn't know was that Kelsi had been watching us from the beginning. I finally realized it when upon opening my eyes, I saw her naked body above me. "Kelsi!"

"Nielson?!" Troy said instantly stopping.

"It's okay Troy! Don't stop!" I groaned. He only took the cue and began thrusting deep into me as my friend crouched down until her pussy was over my face, my tongue instantly going for her clit as I gripped onto her hips. "Oh yes Gabi…tease my little clit…"

"Something tells me you've done this before." my boyfriend then said panting a bit as I ate out my friend.

"Just a few times." she moaned out. "Just so you know though, I plan on sharing her on and off if you don't mind."

"Just as long as it's not another guy…"

"There won't be." she giggled. "But only if you take me as well tonight. That's the deal."

"You mean..?"

"Yeah. I want to lose my virginity as well."

"Just do it!" I moaned spreading my legs further letting my man penetrate me further, feeling as my juices started dripping down my ass. "Oh god Troy…"

"So good baby…" he groaned in response as I looked down and watched as he thrust deep and hard into my teenage body. God it was wonderful feeling him making love to me. It seemed like he fit me perfectly each time he pushed into my wetness. But I was now close to cumming as I could feel my gut tightening up with my inner muscles gripping his member. "I'm going to cum Troy!"

"Cum with me baby Brie." he panted out to me. I nodded and began rubbing my clit with my fingers trying to make myself orgasm faster and the moment I felt it hit, I felt him cum as well, his seed running deep into me and my womb. "Holy shit baby…"

"That was amazing." I panted out smiling up at him. "But now you got to keep your end of the bargain with Kelsi."

"Are you sure you're still okay with that?"

"Yeah." I nodded as my friend laid next to me, her legs opened for him. I moaned when I felt him gently pull out of me but was amazed to see how hard he still was. His dick was bigger than what I had first seen and I still couldn't believed he had fit inside me. So when I saw him position himself between Kelsi's legs, he had her stretch one out while he put her left leg over his shoulder. I then watched as he inched into her, nothing but contentment on her face as he took her virginity. I could tell she was hiding the pain when she winced as he broke her hymen, but once he was seated into her fully she nodded and let him take her. It was hot watching them and I couldn't help but finger myself as they made love. Feeling my cum and his as I mixed them while fingering myself was amazing. It still stung a little while doing that, but the pleasure outweighed any pain for the rest of that night.

* * *

When we were finally done, all hot and sweaty, both of us filled to the brim with my boyfriends heat twice, we laid on the boulder for a bit before finally getting dressed and heading back to our cabins. Though me and Kelsi were walking kind of funny we giggled about it the entire way but we still snuck in as quietly as we could so as not to wake anyone. Which we were thankful nobody did wake up as we were still giggling as we crawled into bed.

* * *

The night before we were to leave the next morning for home, I was laying in bed with Troy in his cabin, our bodies hot and sweaty from a couple more rounds of sex. Kelsi had joined us for the first round but then left us to ourselves for the rest of the night which I was more than happy to spend a night alone with my man. "Hey Troy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Do you think we'll really make it? I mean, this is my first serious relationship. I've never had a boyfriend before so I'm not sure how this will all work."

"Well since my parents live in Albuquerque, I can come visit you on the weekends babe. Plus we can call each other, emails, webcam chat…"

"Okay, okay!" I giggled kissing him. "I get it baby. Just as long as we make it work, that's all I'm hoping for."

"I promise we will Brie. There's no way I'm letting you go. I've fallen for you faster than any other girlfriend I've had. And I think this time, I found the perfect girl for me."

"And I have the perfect man." I smirked rolling on top of him. "But now I want that perfect man to take me one more time before we go to sleep."

"That my sexy Brie I can definitely do."

* * *

Four weeks back into school, me and Kelsi knew there was definitely something wrong with us. And I wasn't talking the flu or food poisoning. We both were throwing up early in the mornings, had swollen feet, weird oddball cravings, and both of us had missed our periods. "My house this afternoon Kels. My mom is out of town for a couple days because of business so we'll have complete privacy." I whispered to her as I got my things out of my locker. "I can guarantee nobody will interrupt us."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive Kelsi. You can even sleep over tonight if you want."

"Can I?"

"Of course. Besides, if what is going on is what I think it is, we're probably going to be sticking close for the rest of our lives."

* * *

It sucked having to lie to the clerk when I stopped at the local Walgreen's to buy the two pregnancy tests, but having to say that they were for me and a friend was not going to happen. But thankfully the clerk told me to tell my 'sister' good luck. I just said thanks and left as normally as I could. Saving face was my top priority for me and Kelsi as I hopped into my car and drove us to my place.

Upon getting home the first thing we did was lock the front door behind us after I had parked the car into the garage. Once we knew we were secure and that nobody could get in we went upstairs, went into the bathroom one at a time, and took the tests as instructed.

* * *

The next five minutes after that were an excruciating wait. We were both scared, nervous, and worried all bundled into one. I mean, Kelsi was so anxious she was squirming around and unable to sit still as we waited on my bed for the timer on my cell phone to go off. "What…do you think they'll say Gabi?"

"I wish I already knew that answer girlfriend. But if my hunch is as sharp as my heart is, I think we may both be pregnant." She only nodded and leaned into me as I wrapped an arm around her while kissing her forehead. "But just don't you worry okay? I promise to protect you."

"Thank you." she whispered. I nodded with a soft smile and continued holding her until the buzzer on my phone went off, jumping us out of our trances. "Well, I guess it's now or never."

"Yeah." I whispered. "Let's see what they say."

* * *

Later that night we were cuddled into my bed. Watching TV we laid there in quiet thought wondering how we were going to tell my boyfriend that he got two sixteen, going on seventeen, year old girls pregnant with his kids. Not only that, just how were we going to tell our parents? I know all of them were going to be highly disappointed in us. But we also made the decision to have unprotected sex without even thinking about the consequences. All that was in our minds was the love and the lust. "Gabriella, I know this is a bad time to say this," Kelsi then whispered to me. "but I'm hungry."

"I am too Kelsi. We haven't even made supper yet. I guess we were too shocked to think about food."

"Well can we make something please?"

"Sure. How do frozen pizzas sound?"

"Perfect."

* * *

Since it was the weekend I called Troy up later that evening after Kelsi was asleep. We had managed to polish off a pizza and half which was a lot for us. "Damn cravings…" I muttered.

"_Something up Brie?" _my boyfriend then asked. _"I didn't catch that."_

"Oh, it's nothing babe." I said softly. "Just talking to myself."

"_Got a lot on your mind?"_

"Do I ever." I sighed. "But I'm too tired to talk about it tonight."

"_That's understandable. I've had nights like that myself."_

"I think just about everyone does. Listen, will you be home this weekend?"

"_Yeah. I should be home sometime in the late morning tomorrow."_

"Great. Can we meet up that afternoon?"

"_Sure baby. Where do you want to meet?"_

"How about we go to Cochiti Lake? It's supposed to be hot this weekend and a swim sounds like fun."

"_Sure Brie! I'm up for that! What are you going to wear?"_

"Remember that red bikini I wore?"

"_Yeah why?"_

"Think of that, but a bit racier." I said seductively.

"_I'm already turned on thinking about it babe. But anyway I got to get to bed. Got to be up early to hit the road." _

"Okay baby. Love you."

"_Love you too Brie. Night."_

"Night."

* * *

"Kelsi…ugh…not…now…" I moaned feeling her fingers pump in and out of my wetness that next morning. I figured it would have been faster if me and her showered together since we were meeting up with my boyfriend soon but this was not helping! But god did it feel good! "We're meeting up with…Troy soon!" I then gasped out when her thumb brushed my clit.

"I can't help it. I'm hot, horny, and hormonal." she said kissing me fully, our chests crushed against each other. "Now fuck me so we can get out of here." I only nodded with my back pinned against the wall and slipped two long fingers into her, letting my own thumb tease her clit as well until we both came shortly after that, our orgasms leaving us breathless, satisfied, but happy.

* * *

That afternoon after a bit of swimming, a picnic lunch, and some sun tanning, I was still trying to figure out how to tell my man that me and Kelsi were both pregnant. She was laying next to me reading a book while taking in the sun. She was wearing a white bikini similar to mine, just not as racy. But I could tell that hers was a bit tighter in the chest as was mine. "Well that's a tell tale sign…" I sighed.

"Still got a lot on your mind Brie?"

"Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I…well…we have to." I said nudging her as I knew it was time to tell our secret. She nodded putting her book down. She then slid over and laid into my lap, her back up against my chest as I wrapped my arms over the front of her.

"Okay…you got me worried now babe. We're not breaking up are we?"

"WHAT?! No Troy!" I said shocked. "Far from that! In fact, we got one more road bump we have to figure out that will be a big part of our lives for a long time to come."

"And what would that be babe?" Looking at him, then down at Kelsi, then up at the beach I took a deep breath. This was it. Our defining moment. He was going to be a father to two kids from two separate mothers. Not something that is really a good thing, but not something we could hide either. "Gabriella?"

"It's okay." Kelsi said to me softly. "We can tell him."

"Right." I said smiling down at her. We nodded in unison and looking over to the love of my life and the father to Kelsi's baby, we both said in chorus _"We're pregnant."_

* * *

Well if you want to know what happened after that, well let's just say it was beyond chaotic. Me and Kelsi were able to finish high school, but had to agree to go to the same college. So I dropped back from Stanford and we both went to Berkley. Not only that, we had to agree to get an apartment together with Troy once we were accepted. Me and Kelsi both ended up having girls, with me getting married to Troy once I had also turned eighteen. Not that I minded that one bit. But living together was a whole different story. We had a three bedroom apartment to start. Me and Troy one room, Kelsi with her own, and our girls with theirs. Me and Kelsi were still lovers on and off, and nobody else knew of that other than my husband. He accepted it with the only condition that we do it on our own time. But of course we all know how that turned out. He ends up getting involved with us anyway.

Am I happy with how things turned out? Yeah, one could say that. I had my lover, best friend, and the most amazing husband that I would never give up for the world. Plus I had my best friend for life and on and off lover Kelsi, plus our two girls. Sure, we'll probably be stirring up a lot of controversy over the years to come but in a way I don't care. We're settled, happy, healthy, and content with our lives.

And besides, home is where the heart is as the saying goes. And that place was with my two best friends and our family.


End file.
